


The Devil Inside

by FireBright



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: F/M, Female Reader, demon reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 20:17:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9200630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireBright/pseuds/FireBright
Summary: A one shot of Demon!Reader X Sebastian. Hope you enjoy!





	

The child looked up at you, their face meek and sorrow filled. They knew exactly what was coming.  
"Sam." You started your expression and tone empty of emotion, except the small smile which was slowly growing. "I have payed my end of the contract... It is time to pay yours."   
The child looked down to your feet, their hazel eyes watering. The fear radiated off of them, enticing you to hurry with your business.  
"Okay." They murmured softly, accepting their fate. "Please be gentle, demon friend." 

You nodded in reply hesitantly. If it was an adult human you would've laughed and said 'you'll see~' or something like that, but this child, they had somehow touched your heart in the few years which you had spent with them. Part of you wanted their soul to be consumed peacefully, another part wanted them to scream and cry out in agony. You were hungry though, and the child's soul was so innocent it wouldn't make a good as a meal as you had wanted. Never mind.

"I'll be as gentle as I can~" You purred, your predatory side slipping in and taking ahold of you.  
The child smiled shyly in thanks, their eyes closing preparing for an impact. You grinned, a darkness swirling and curling around the two of you. Finally. A soul. You had waited so patiently for this moment!  
"Thank you for helping me, demon friend." They whispered to themselves, your grin widened.

You picked the child up by the collar of their shirt and they winced slightly. 

Finally...

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Your black heels tapped against the floor, as you walked down the corridor, it brought an eerie atmosphere to the original silence. It had to be at least midnight. The moon shined through the the windows of the manor, you wanted to make a quick stop before moving on to entice more humans into making contracts with you. 

The hallways were lit only by the moon and not a single soul was moving about the manor, not for long anyway.

You had always seemed to sense the presence of a darker one around the Phantomhive manor and you were curious to find out who it was. Perhaps it was a friend? Or perhaps it was an enemy? There was no way to be certain with demons.

You placed a hand to the wall beside you and brushed against it as you walked, then you felt a darkening presence, the clouds shifting in front of the moon. You smiled to yourself and spun around swiftly, catching a butter knife between your middle and index fingers. You chuckled and a demon also smiling stepped out of the shadows.

"Your reflexes are as sharp as ever, miss _____." He spoke, approaching you with the grace of a cat.  
"Ah, long time no see, Sebastian. How is the new soul?" You asked with a smile. He smirked.  
"The young master is a challenging one. Clever for a child of his age, how about yours?" He cocked an eyebrow.  
"Oh, he wasn't as fulfilling as I wanted but it's better than nothing." Sebastian bowed his head in understanding.  
"We should talk perhaps somewhere else," Sebastian spoke nodding to the door of the Earl's room. "The rose garden?" He asked you.  
You paused in thought.   
"Tis a bit cold tonight." You answered and he smiled.   
"Come, follow me. I know just where to go." He told you then without a warning, sped off down the hall at demon speed. You blinked then smirked, following him at a faster speed.

Little did you both know, that a face peeked out from the Earl's room, now the teenager was frowning in irritation and confusion. They took a glance back into their room, debating whether they should just go back to sleep or not then creeped down the hall to follow you both.

The two of you were sat in a study, lit up by a fireplace, both of you were sat upon a deep crimson sofa with Sebastian to the right of you and you on the left. 

"So, demon of Panther." He began, it brought a small smile to your face to address you by your formal, demon, familiar name. "What brings you here?" He purred.  
"I just wanted to make a quick stop before heading back to the demon dimension. I was interested to see which demon was here, I didn't realise it was you of all demons though!"  
He made a mischievous hurt expression. "And how didn't you know it was me here? I'm obviously your favourite demon."   
You laughed lightly and nudged him playfully.  
"You? My favourite demon? Ha! I prefer demon of hound!" Sebastian gave a glare at the name.  
"Hey, you know I'm kidding with you, demon of crow!" He gave a devious smile in reply.  
"How can I tell for sure~?" He asked with a deeper purr of a tone as he shuffled up against you until your hands were on his chest.  
You looked into his eyes as they shifted into their natural demon shade. Your eyes copied but shifting to a bright green like your animal familiar.  
"I don't know, Crow. How can you tell if I don't love another?" Sebastian smiled and leaned into to your face, you found yourself also leaning towards him until your lips parted and you kissed each other with fiery passion.  
You were about twenty seconds in when you heard a child's voice from behind, in the doorway.  
"Disgusting, Sebastian! Stop at once!" You immediately broke away from the other demon in shock, several shades of red appearing on your face, Sebastian also looked quite flustered by the intrusion.  
"Apologies, Young Master! Did we wake you?!" He blurted out, out of his cool character, you couldn't help but smile a little.  
"Yes! You filthy demons! See off your girlfriend and back to your work at once, Sebastian!" The teen announced before marching off.  
Sebastian stood in shock before turning to you in apology.   
"I must obey the young master, sorry." He told you, his face slowly shifting back from his blush.  
You both walked to the front door hand in hand, not wanting to part until you stood at the enterence, the cold night's air biting at your face.  
"How about I come back tomorrow, Sebastian?" You asked him, his face lit up in joy.  
"That would be wonderful!" He replied giving you a quick peck to the cheek.  
"Hehe, I will see you then." You replied as happy as he was.  
"Don't forget!" He spoke and you smiled.  
"What sort of queen* would I be if I forgot?" You grinned then letting your demon side take over as you shifted into a black panther and slipped into the night.

**Author's Note:**

> *Queen as in a female cat! Not as in a royalty Queen. Hope nobody gets mixed up by this! Sorry!


End file.
